my fake normal life
by MadToTheBone1
Summary: when tough maximum ride has to many enemies that she can handle she must go in hiding. even if it meens hididng in hell. who would think to find max in high school as a nomal teenage girl? will she find the love she never had or just a painful memory?fax
1. Chapter 1

My fake normal life

hello, there. my name is maximum. You might know me its probably better if you didn't. But don't let your safety get in the way of your fun. Now your probably wondering whats so special about a sixteen yr. Old teenager. Well ill tell you first of all im a world champion fighter my name in the ring is … did you really expect me to tell you? Anyway since I belong to the government (since my parents died and no one would take me ) I got to be in the spy business its so much fun but I love fighting more. Anyway being a spy,fighter, and some other things... you pick up a lot of enemies. So with the help of the government im no longer maximum ride im maximum blunt. When they told me my disguise I nearly fainted im supposed to be a _**normal**_ teenage girl. Ya like thats gonna happen . Ive made it through mental and physical torture but this is worst. And guess what I have to go to high school!!! I finished that when I was eight!!! on top of that I have to live with these rich snobs I have to call family!! but if its keeping me alive im down with that. So that's why im on a first class plane to my own little nightmare.

after I came to my destination I went to the girls room to go through my check list …

guns in my shoes check

knifes (wrist and back) check

bullet proof body suit check

spy ware check

good got everything now lets do this.

I really didn't expect the family to come and greet me but at least they got a limo for me. Awww... there so nice. Whatever. When I arrived at my new family's house I put on my poker face ready to go against the world. When I walked in I saw my new mom. Yay. "hello there you must be maximum welcome" my new mom cooed.i was already having fun especiallyy when I heard the music blaring through the house, I guess she has teens. "im so sorry my children have problems with there music" "its fine"i saidlamely.."macey get your brothers and come down here"fake mom yelled."sure, whatever"macey yelled down soon enough I saw three kids my around my age, one girl,and two boys. They tried to look bad. Well when they meet me they'll see a whole new level of bad.

That's it for now tell me if I should continue please review. Fax will be here soon maybe in the next chapter or so. Anyway thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the tips. I will try to make it better. The reason im holding so much information from you is, because I want you to find it through out the story.

Anyway, thanks a lot here's chapter 2.

My Fake Normal Life

(Fang's P.O.V)

I saw her from my bedroom window. She strutted out of the limo with a determined look on her face. Who is she? I wondered. I haven't seen her at school. She must be new, but that wouldn't explain why she was going inside to my best buds house. Maybe Ill call him later see whats up. As for now I have to get ready to race. Out in the streets people call me 'Loki'. I know its dangerous to street race , but hey what do I have to lose, the love of my parents? I lost that a long time ago, or maybe I never had it. Everyone knows about street racing at my school, maybe that's why im so popular. It sure isn't because of my communication skills. Before I left, I sent a voice message saying to my bud, iggy to come and see me at the race and I hoped he would bring the girl I only got a glimpse of.

(Macey's P.O.V)

When I came down stairs with my idiotic brothers, Iggy and Gazzy. I saw this chick about my age with blond hair with brown streaks in it. So this is the girl were keeping for a while. What fun maybe will go to the mall later!. Please.

"Macey,hun this is the young lady will be taking care of for a while!"my lame mother said excitedly. Well I don't care who she is shes making me sacrifice my bed.

"Oh,so this is the bitch were taking in." I was expecting to see a shocked faces, but what I didn't expect was a gun being pointed at me.

(Iggy's P.O.V)

Holy shit!! this girl is bad ass! My first dream is about to come true! Mom, Macey,and Gazzy looked horrified, I probably looked excited,and my new idol looked amused. With the gun still pointed at my sister, this girl says with a wicked smile on her face "Hi, I'm Max. and if you call me bitch one more time ill blow your head off, okay?" she put the gun back into her combat boot. Well I know now not to piss her off. We sat in an awkward silence for a while in deep thought, until I said, "I think were going to be friends." After that Max stared at me for a moment and then laughed her head off like there was no tomorrow.

(Max's P.O.V)

I don't know how long I laughed it was like I couldn't control it. At first they looked at me with shocked faces but soon after that they joined me with my laughing fest. After we composed ourselves I figured I owed the poor girl an explanation.

"Look im sorry I almost killed you

" It's okay" Macey's mom said, Macey nodded.

Macey showed me to my room for the next god knows how long. I mean these people seem okay but id rather be on my own. After I unpacked, Macey knocked. I let her in.

"Hey listen were going to a race,you wanna come" macey said. Oh yeah! I haven't been to a street race since my last mission in L.A..

"Sure, just let me get ready." (I stink at discribeing things so here heres a pic.)

after I went through my check list I decided to bring my badge just in case we get caught. When I got down stairs Macey and Iggy were waiting.

"Come on guys lets go." I haven't been this excited in so long!

(Fang's P.O.V)

Where the hell is iggy I've been waiting here and the race is about to start. Ugh!! whatever. I was getting into the care when I saw a fimiliuar, hot girl run up to me and say,

"Get out of the car!" WTF? Who is this chick?

"Look here bi-" I got cut off by iggy

"Dude don't call her that shell kill you. Just listen to her, and do what she says."

"What? The race is about to start!" I cried.

"Ya, im going to race for you" the girl said as if it was obvious. I must have been gaping, because she just sighed and said,

"Dude,ill explain later just get out of the car before I kill you."

"okay" I said dumbfounded, then I got out.

"Come on dude lets sit over here" iggy said, as this chick got into my pride and joy getting ready to race.(BTW this is how the car looks like)

(Max's P.O.V)

I was right about to push my foot to the pedal, when I heard the police sirens.

thank for reading please review!


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**When nothing goes right ... go left! Hey,guys thanks for reviewing and checking out my story. Just to let you know ill have pictures that go with the story on my profile! So here's chapter 3! enjoy! ... Bite me, MadToTheBone1**

**My fake normal life **

**(Max's P.O.V)**

**Cant a girl have some fun around here? Everyone is going crazy just because a few police cars came here? Whatever. Everyone – that is except me, are hiding in the shadows. Those cowards. I got out of the black beauty that I was going to race. **

** "Hey, hold it right there,"a familiar voice said. That's weird. Wait I got a better look at him. OMG. It was agent Myers. **

"**Myers! Its me Max!"**

"**Max?"he said like it was a question, he studied my face again.**

"**Max!"he said happily and gathered me in to a hug.**

**(Fang's P.O.V)**

**What the hell? I thought, as I saw her give a hug the officer.**

"**What the hell is going on?" I whispered to Iggy and Macey. They just stared ahead with the same shocked impression on everyone's – and that's including me. Once Max (at least that's what iggy told me her name was) pulled away from the hug she said something like this to the officer **

"**You did it last time! My turn!" **

"**fine,fine" he replied.**

"**IGGY,MACEY,AND DUDE I JACKED THIS CAR FROM, STEP OUT OF THE SHADOWS. THE REST OF YOU ALL CAN LEAVE"Max yelled, and everyone obeyed.**

**Once we were out in the open I thought the question that's been creeping in my mind for a while, Who is Maximum Ride? **

**Since im in a good mood and this is freaking short ill make this chapter 3 part 1. that better? Ill make part 2 either tonight or tomorrow. Most likely tonight. Thanks for reading please review! **


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Hey, guys. I've been really busy so I haven't been posting. I want to say thanks to A and A Wingless Angel for reviewing my story. Thanks. So now, what you've all been waiting for chapter 3 part 2!! 0_o bite me, MadToTheBone1**

(max's P.O.V)

Tonight I lay in my new bed, going through this evenings events. After I had explained to everyone that I knew Agent Myers since he was my dads best friend and that 'Agent' was just a term I used when I was little. Yeah it was a lie. What do you expect from a spy/fighter/etc.? If its one thing I learned in life, its to never trust anyone. I had to learn that the hard way. Anyway, the dude I stole the car from left to go home. I don't know what I think about him. Its as if he has a mask on hiding himself from the world. Wow, who knew I could be so deep? I guess I'll see him in school. Ugh! I really didn't want to go to school. Afterward, Myers did to, but not before telling me he'll keep in touch(in code of course). Soon after that we left to go home, I told Iggy and Macey to let me do the talking. Their parents were waiting for them in the living room. I can't lie, I felt envy. I never had parents that worried about me. But I put that feeling in a deep hole and buried it. I lied smoothly, explaining that we went to see a movie. I announced that I was tired, and headed to bed. Now its 12:45 exactly and I'm still not tired. I stayed like that for about 30 more minutes till sleep caught up with me and dragging me into a nightmare...

_'Didn't they teach you in school to never trust strangers?' the person I once called my brother, Ari growled. He had a knife under my baby, Angel's neck. Angel the one I raised because she had no family, the one I cared,and loved for._

_'Ari, please just kill me not her.' I begged struggling against the rope,that kept me away from my baby. Angel's face was streaked with tears, her once blonde curls matted with blood, face purple with bruises and cuts, yet she stayed strong. Accepting the fate she didn't deserve._

_'No, you see, you dead won't do my boss any good or to me. I want you to suffer. What better than see your precious Angel slowly die, with you having no power to stop it?'Ari said happily._

_'Ari, stop! I'm begging you! Please stop!' The tears now falling freely down my face._

_'Say goodbye, Max,' The sick bastard I once loved as my family whispered, as he plunged the knife in Angel._

I awoke from the sound of sobs, soon realizing that the sound was coming from me. That's the reason I don't trust, that's the reason I don't love, that's the reason I don't get attached. I knew from the moment that bastard took the life of a helpless six year old, that I don't deserve happiness, or love for that matter. I've been secretly hopeful that I would find it here, but this nightmare has dragged me back to reality.

**Away, poor Max! Tell me if you liked it by bum, bada, bum, bum REVIEWING!!! **

**bite me, MadToTheBone1**


	5. Chapter 5 authors note

I'm so very sorry I have not been posting. I've just been very busy and I have writers block. Plz message me if you have any Idea what I should do next to this baby.

Bite me, MadToTheBone1


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I'm going to write this! If you review this story I will promise to read one of your stories and read it! I bet you all have awesome ideas and, I like to learn from other peoples writing style. Anyway here it is.**

MAX'S POV

I was woken up by some wanna be gangster singing shit from across the room.

"Shut that shit off!"

"Justin Bieber is not shit! He's going to be my husband one day!" Macy yelled.

Don't get me wrong I can be a morning person but, when you wake up in the middle of the night crying with no one to comfort you like always. It hurts. You never get used to it.

I looked at the clock. It was 7:30. Ugh, hell starts in 30 minutes. I got off the bed and started changing. I made sure all my weapons were hidden and by bullet proof body suit wasn't sticking out any where. For my weapon choice I went for my everyday set. I don't think a bunch of stinky teens will want to kill me but, you never know. (pics on my profile)

I went down stairs and saw Mr. and Mrs. Madison reading the news paper and five teens waiting by the door. I recognized 4 of the 5.

"Finally! What took you so long? God your worse than me and, I'm blind!"

Iggy said.

"Shut up Iggy."

"Okay"

That caused laughter from a person I haven't met yet. I guess I'll try the polite thing and introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Max," I said sticking my hand out.

I don't know what I did but, she cowered into the the dude I jacked his car from.

"What did I do?"

"I might of told them about what happened when you met Macy" Iggy said.

Oh, that's why.

"Oh, that was just joke." Not really...

"Guys, you all need to go to school." Mr. Madison said.

We all headed out the door and, I saw this black beautiful motorcycle. Thank you Myers!

I ran to it and hopped on read to go. I memorized the directions before I came.

"I'll meet yall in hell," yelled while driving down the road leaving there shocked faces.


	7. plz read all beta readers!

**To all of my mad hatters, I have an anoucment! I need some crazy people to beta my stories! if you are interested please message me! Thank you! A new chapter of Spy to Fly is soon to come!**


End file.
